Heart's Desire
by Starshadow
Summary: Set in my Fort Lyvalle AU for the Shadow Skill manga/anime. A companion piece to the story "Winged Interlude". Crimson and Dias return to Fort Lyvalle after some private time together.
1. Chapter 1

Credits: Shadow Skill was created by Megumu Okada. It is owned/licensed by Bandai Visual, Kadokawa Shouten, Marubeni, Sotou Agency, ADV.

Disclaimer: Shadow Skill characters borrowed for the love and joy of the writing, and not for purposes of acquiring profit. The Fort Lyvalle inhabitants are mine. As with all fics, while the goal is to stay as in character as possible, the author cries "mea maxima culpa" to any discrepancies that the discerning reader may is a fanwork made by fans for fans.

Notes: Set in my Fort Lyvalle AU for the Shadow Skill anime/manga series. Companion piece to "Winged Interlude" in which Crimson and Dias settled certain matters to their mutual satisfaction; but which alas, cannot be posted here due to its explicit content.

* * * * *

Heart's Desire - Chapter 1

The sun was gilding the mountains above Kuruda in molten gold as three figures on horseback made their way up the trail leading to Fort Lyvalle. The two taller figures were riding side-by-side, while the smaller one led the way some few yards ahead.

As Dias had predicted, the sun was barely cresting the tops of the tallest trees in the meadow when a young lad was heard making his approach towards them, singing in a pure tenor voice. Broad grins broke over the faces of Crimson and Dias, who were ready for such an interruption; but they could tell it was Shavra's way of warning them that their interlude had to come to an end.

"It's Royce," chuckled Crimson, as the voice drew nearer and its owner, on horseback, emerged from the treeline.

Dias nodded. "The oldest of the Lyvalle cubs. He'll be ready for sevalle tournaments very soon," smiled Black Wing, as the young squire, about twelve summers old, abruptly stopped his singing to dismount and drop to one knee in greeting. He had shining black hair, and skin deeply kissed by the sun, evidence of an active outdoor life.

"Give you good afternoon, my lords," said Royce, holding the reins of two magnificent horses in his hands. "The Lady Holder sends her compliments and offers the hospitality of Fort Lyvalle, if it please you."

"It pleases us well," answered Crimson, smiling as the lad lifted his head to reveal eyes as blue as his own.

As Crimson swung himself into the saddle, he said, "That song, Royce. One of your own making?"

The boy blushed beneath his tan as he mounted his horse, and shook his head. "No, my lord. It came to us from a passing bard two months past, who sang it at the great hall in exchange for a meal. One look at our Lady Holder, and he was lost."

"I can believe that," laughed Dias. "Even as a child, Shavra had the power to turn heads without even trying. Like a certain sevalle of Kuruda whose name I will not mention."

Crimson's laughter joined that of Dias, and the trio were quick to turn their horses in the direction of the Hold. As they moved into open country, Royce urged his mount forward to a discreet distance, and they traveled in silence until a niggling idea at the back of Dias' mind finally found voice.

"We really should think up a way to thank Shavra, Kai," the valle murmured. "If not for her, we wouldn't have had these past few hours, and I for one, am grateful for her part in this business."

Crimson smiled, the slow lazy smile that had won and broken many a heart in Kuruda, the laughter lighting up the depths of his blue eyes. "I, too, am grateful to our Shavra, Dias. She knew my heart long before I did myself, and it seems she has schemed long and patiently for such a day as this."

"Indeed," grinned Dias, "The young woman is too perceptive by half, Kai, with her psychic ability, knowing us as well as she does..."

"Loving us as well as she does," answered Crimson quietly, finishing the thought in Dias' mind. "She would sacrifice her heart's desire just to see us happy, such is the strength of her devotion."

Dias' eyes glowed greenly at Crimson's pronouncement. "It would seem that you are not as dense as Shavra has sometimes claimed, Kai."

"Has she not been my student since her tenth summer? I have had ample time to appreciate her soft heart and fierce loyalty, and a sense of duty as strong as Kuruda's ramparts."

"Ample time for you to have fallen in love with her, yourself. Or to have seduced her, these two years since she came of age." Dias' raised an attractive brow as a flush crept up his lover's face. "Crimson Kai Sink, don't you dare tell me the thought never crossed your mind -- you, who would willingly chase anything in skirts if it gave you the time of day!"

"Now I understand where Shavra picked up that impudent streak in her character," grumbled Crimson, sitting up straighter on his horse, the better to face a laughing Black Wing. "Of course it crossed my mind – more than once, if you would know. I'm not blind, Dias."

"Shavra's heart belongs to only one man, and will never seek another. In that aspect, it appears she follows my lead, as well." Dias green eyes flashed protectively as he passed this information on to Crimson, who nodded acknowledgement.

"This you should know, Dias," and here the blue eyes grew dark with feeling. "Never the right one among so many women, because none of them was the one I really wanted. I hold Shavra far too precious for mere bed sport."

"Indeed," said Dias quietly, his eyes glinting dangerously at the idea that any hurt could ever come to the one woman besides Elle to whom he had pledged his heart. "I knew she would be safe in your hands."

"I loved her for her mother's sake, at first. She has Kyra's face, her strength and sweetness. Then came the day I saw her make a sword sing for the very first time." Crimson's voice faded at the memory of Shavra's face, radiant with triumph. "My heart was hers to command, for her own sake, from that moment."

"Our Shavra has also followed hard after your own steps, Kai," Dias placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, his own eyes looking back on memories of his own. "The Lioness of Kuruda is sevalle to the core - placing honor and duty above all things, including her own heart. She is proud, as befits the heiress of Fort Lyvalle, and not one to wear her heart in the open."

"With all of Kuruda at her feet, she would choose me?" Crimson shook his head. "Surely you are mistaken, Dias. Think of all that stands between us."

Dias snorted. "The only thing that I can see standing between you and Shavra is myself, Kai, and your notions about what is right and proper."

Crimson's blue eyes grew wide in shock. "Dias. . .!"

The Black Wing chuckled softly. "Kai. You know as well as I do that I am not long for this world. . .no, wait, let me finish. It would please me greatly to know that two of the people I love most in this life could find happiness with each other when I leave it."

"But. . .Dias. I'm twice Shavra's age. Think of the scandal."

Dias laughed, shaking his head. "A small price to pay, to have such a woman at your side, hand-fasted in love with you for the rest of your declining years!! Kai, you have a rare chance at happiness that few men will ever know. Don't throw it away."

Crimson stared long and hard at his friend and lover, marvelling at the generous spirit that burned within the emerald eyes. Suddenly, a flash of warning appeared in the green depths, making Crimson rein in his horse momentarily.

"What?" he asked, blue eyes questioning.

The answer was delivered in a low voice, the tones earnest, the words the vow of a sevalle pledged to shield those dearest to his heart. "Just one thing, Kai. . .look well into your heart before you declare yourself to Shavra. Take her out of nothing less than the same kind of love you have given me, or I swear -- it will not matter if I am in this life or the next - it will go ill with you indeed."

Crimson held out his arm, grasping Dias' arm in the way of soldiers agreeing on the rules of battle. "Peace, Black Wing Dias Ragu. The Lady Holder is as dear to me as my own life. You need not fear on that score."

Dias looked long into Crimson's eyes and nodded, satisfied with what he read in the cobalt depths. Then he smiled, his face open and light once again, the young valle of those magic hours in the meadow.

"Very well then, Kai," he challenged, pure mischief in his countenance. "Ho, Royce! Let's see how well the 56th sevalle can manage Lyvalle horseflesh. . .race you to the Fort!"

Before either the squire or the sevalle could react, the Black Wing had dug his heels into the fine mount beneath him and set off at a full gallop down the road. With an exasperated exclamation, Crimson followed suit, Royce hard on his heels.

/tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This second chapter insisted on being written from the POV of the Lady Holder.

* * * * *

The drums on the heights are booming. Steady cadences in a specific order that tell everyone in the Fort: "Visitors approaching." Specifically, the sevalle Crimson Kai Sink and the valle Black Wing. I catch my breath in delight, making Livana look up from the hem of a gown she has been pinning, having coaxed me to fit it in the first instance.

"So, sweetling, they come at last," she chuckles, feeling the excited shiver that runs through me. Her storm-grey eyes are kind and full of laughter, and I laugh and bounce - just a little - in reply.

Dear, sweet Livana, who took me in hand that long-ago day in the palace, who gave a lost, frightened child comfort and hope. I led her a merry chase back then, and even now she clucks over me with genuine concern whenever I appear to be stretching the limits of what is proper for a young woman in my position.

"Yes, indeed," I tell her, and she helps me swiftly out of the gown with sure hands that have a care for the gossamer silks. In no time at all, she has me robed in what I call my 'working clothes' - soft leather leggings and a white linen shirt, over which is drawn an overgarment that is little more than a huge rectangle of cloth folded in half to form two panels. A diamond-shaped hole allows my head and neck to pop through the middle, and the two sides are bound together by a silken sash.

Today Livana decks me out in lavander, running her fingers gently over the fine embroidery over my breast before tweaking my shirt collar into place. I hold out my arms to either side as she winds a sash about my waist - gold to match the embroidery -- tying it into an intricate knot.

"There you are, m'lady," she says in satisfaction once the process is complete. She stands back as I turn slowly before her, in a ritual unchanged since she first dressed me for public appearances. "Those cats at the royal palace may say what they like - you've never needed a formal Court gown to make you pretty."

"Ah, Livana!" I give her a swift hug, coloring a little."I really don't deserve you."

"Nonsense," she retorts, returning the hug and pushing me towards the door. "We've done well enough by each other, have we not? Now come, for it would do me good to lay eyes on the most handsome men in Kuruda."

"There are those who would say Scarface Vy Low. . ." I begin, with a wicked little smile as we go through the door, and Livana huffs with a twinkle in her grey eyes.

"Yes, m'lady, and I will agree with them," she replies in a lazy voice that perfectly mimics Scarface's drawling tones. "Even with that scar, Lord Vy Low is indeed handsome enough. But there is that about him which would make me hesitate to put my heart in his hands."

I smile indulgently at Livana's remark, knowing she has never really forgiven Scarface for drawing me into various escapades that, while strengthening my fighting skills, also taught me more of danger, the nature of deception and devious planning than she thought it was proper for me to know.

Suddenly I hear Morwen's voice downstairs, Royce. . .and two deep voices that I would know waking and sleeping, in pitch black or blinding sunlight, above the howling of storm winds or the hush of summer nights. I hear Livana's bemused laugh as I rush to the balustrade, in time to see them enter the great hall, and my breath catches in my throat as I see them for the first time since I left them in that meadow.

No need for underhearing to tell me how it is between these men I love -it is written all over them. There is a glow in both their faces, flushed pink with more than exposure to the sun. They stand easily beside each other now; two men replete and satisfied, and a sentimental sigh escapes me.

Ever since I caught that one look between them, I knew. Watching them together only served to confirm what I suspected. . .that they had been lovers once, and could be again, if only they could get past the barriers of pride and convention and all the years that had come between them. It was easy breaking the matter with Dias - especially after I had gently teased him about the yearning glance he had sent Crimson's way after they had had some sort of spat. I have no idea what it was about any more, but the results will live in my mind forever.

_"Some days,"_ I had told him then, _"You don't know whether to send a black wing after him, shake him. . .or grab him in your arms and kiss him." _

Dias had turned to look at me with absolute shock and panic in his marvelous green eyes. In a hoarse voice, he demanded to know what I was talking about, still attempting to deny what had been so obvious to me from the start.

_"Dias, you know damn well what I mean. You still love him,"_ I retorted, myself wanting to hit him with the flat edge of Lyorax, shake him, and kiss him - not necessarily in that order, and preferably simultaneously.

_"How could you know?"_ Not denying it now, admitting that his secret was out, but wanting confirmation. I sighed and called on the powers of Souma for help, knowing that my next words would rock the poor dear man even more.

_"A woman knows these things,"_ I began airily. I would have left it at that, but the look in his eyes - the loneliness and hunger - undid me completely. I felt fire sweep over my face as his stare challenged me to be honest with his heart, and I could not deny those demanding emeralds their due. So I sighed softly and tried again.

_"You ask how I know you love him, Dias?"_ I said, serious now. _"I know because you're wearing the look I see in my own mirror when I look at myself and know he doesn't care for me...that way." _

As I thought, the whole idea shocked Dias to the core and he nearly stormed after Crimson to tell him everything! We had a pretty argument about that, and fortunately for us all, I managed to make him see reason. Eventually we ended up making a pact to keep our mutual secret - but of course, Dias hardly reckoned that the lessons I had learned from Scarface would stand me in good stead in this matter of the heart.

I chuckle softly to myself, and return to the present with the sound of Morwen's heels clicking away towards his office. I see the look Crimson exchanges with Dias, and hush the little voice of longing in my heart.

Yes, I do admit that I wish Kai-sama would look at me like that. But I am not his choice, and never has a Lyvalle been so foolish as to poach on another's property, or turn into a weeping willow for love!

As if hearing my thoughts, Crimson looks up suddenly, his blue eyes light and open in a way I've never seen since Dias came home. My heart catches; he smiles and my feet are set into motion, carrying me down the stairs to greet them. I may not be the chosen of Kai-sama's heart - but I love him dearly. Enough to give him his heart's desire at the expense of my own. But to see them together, to know I have given them a chance to share love before the shadows claim our Black Wing - it is reward enough, and I have schooled myself to be content.

/tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Two heads, one flame-haired and the other a sun-streaked brown, cast warm looks up the grand staircase at the sound of Shavra's cry of welcome. Amused affection lit up the faces of Crimson and Dias as their former fosterling charged down the steps, joy overflowing written in every line of her body.

As Livana proceeded more sedately down the stairs, Shavra pulled herself up short at the requisite distance for a formal greeting, and Crimson felt a smile tug at his mouth. In just such a way had Shavra reported for swordcraft lessons, her face radiant and easily read, amethyst eyes full of delighted anticipation. Dias chuckled openly as the Lady Holder literally bounced on her toes, drawing herself up to her full height before dropping into a curtsy as neat as any executed by the women of Kuruda's Court.

Shavra shot a merry glance up at him from that position, then rose with an air of sweet dignity that brought home to Dias with crystal clarity the memory of Lady Kyra Solaris presiding over the great hall. In just such a way had she welcomed Lord Avedon and his men after every mission, and Dias blinked back sudden moisture in his eyes as he recalled the fate of that brave and gentle lady.

"Fort Ly'valle bids Crimson and the Black Wing welcome," said Shavra serenely, her voice hiding laughter, blissfully unaware of how like her beautiful mother she looked at that moment. Crimson, present at the Fort on Shavra's naming-day celebration, remembered the loving pride with which Lady Kyra cradled the heiress of Fort Ly'valle; then smiled as Shavra continued, "We are honored by your presence, my lords."

"As we are honored by your welcome, Lady Holder," replied Crimson, blue eyes sweeping over Shavra in a way that sent the blood rushing to her cheeks in a pearling flush. "Our thanks, Lyonlight. For more than just your welcome."

Cobalt eyes locked with amethyst and in the silent communion that sparked between the swordmaster and his former student, Dias watched heart speak to heart in mutual understanding. Rarely did Crimson address Shavra by the name she had won - the name the sevalle himself gave to her after she had beaten him in fair combat on Kuruda's sevalle training grounds.

Shavra's eyes turned to seek out those of Dias, stretching out her hand to his with a radiant smile. As he took the slender fingers in his own, Dias felt her love for him wrap itself around his heart like a cloak. It was not the love she cherished for Crimson, he knew. But that was not to say it ran the less deep. It was a love born of danger shared, promises kept, honor and duty upheld. In Shavra, Dias knew he had a champion as fierce as any hunting cat. So it had been in her childhood, and so it would always be, even when his broken body would have to yield at last to death.

It was Shavra herself who broke the spell of the moment, wrinkling her pretty nose in feigned disgust at their appearance.

"Mou!" she exclaimed, backing away a step, making Livana cluck softly. "You've been out in the sun for too long, that much is plain! Clothes all rumpled, and smelling like...too much muscular exertion."

Crimson and Dias exchanged a swift, rueful, humorous look. Crimson looked towards Livana, who was smiling in spite of herself, and Dias shook his head, glancing down at his rumpled clothes.

"Your pardon, Lady Holder," he said gallantly, green eyes twinkling. "May we then beg your leave to make ourselves more presentable?"

"I insist upon it, Dias," said Shavra firmly, her lavander eyes sparkling mischievously. "I suppose you still know where the bathing chambers are, or shall Livana point you the way?"

"Oh, I can find my way," replied Dias confidently, "I could never forget the layout of Fort Ly'valle in a thousand years."

"Then I'll send clean clothes to you there shortly. As for you, my lord Crimson," Shavra slanted a look up at the 56th sevalle. "I took the liberty of ordering a bath prepared in your rooms against your arrival. If you would follow me?"

The 56th sevalle inclined his head graciously, offering his arm to Shavra as Dias sauntered off beneath an archway, his chuckles echoing through the great hall. A soft laugh escaped Shavra as she placed her slender hand on Crimson's arm, moving gracefully up the stairs with him until they reached the landing outside the suite of rooms reserved for his visits to the Fort, just beyond the rooms that once belonged to the Lady Kyra and now used by the Lady Holder. Shavra pushed open the double doors leading into the receiving room, furnished in subdued hues of blue and deep green, and led him into the bedroom, where Crimson could see a fresh change of clothes laid out on the wide bed.

Shavra looked up at him with affectionate eyes, waving to the bathing chamber with one hand and gesturing for his cloak with the other. "Hand over your clothes, and I'll see to it that they go straight to the laundry, my lord sevalle. Would you like me to send up some food, or would you prefer to join Dias in the small dining room when you're done?"

"Won't you join us as well, Shavra?" asked Crimson, unfastening his cloak and handing it to her. An attractive brow quirked upwards as the Lady Holder shook her head at his question. "Why not, lady swordmistress?"

"I...well, I thought..."

"That our hearts would have no place for you after what has happened today?" asked Crimson with a tender smile that made Shavra drop her gaze, only to have her chin tilted upwards by gentle fingers so that she could see the laughter in the deep blue eyes. "Sweetling, nothing could please us more than to share the evening meal with you tonight. In fact, I insist upon it."

Shavra blinked, then smiled in delight, the action bringing out the deep dimple at the lower corner of her mouth. "Bossy, as always. In my own home, too. Very well, then, it will be as my lord sevalle wishes...is there anything else you desire of me, Kai-sama?"

Crimson chuckled and began removing his shirt, his blue eyes alight with affectionate teasing. Handing her the shirt, he said, "There is one thing, Sha-chan. If you would be so kind as to scrub down my back...?"

"That can be arranged, Kai-sama. But first, off with the rest of your clothes and into the tub with you," came the mischief-laden reply, as Shavra turned away from Crimson, arm patiently outstretched behind her for his remaining garments. As she felt the weight of the clothes on her arm, she moved towards the door, calling out, "I'll be back in a little while, Kai-sama..."

Shavra was as good as her word, handing off the bundle of soiled clothes to one of the servant girls. She also issued instructions for the Black Wing's usual room to be prepared for the evening.

"Would you tell Eridana that the lord sevalle Crimson and the Black Wing will dine with me tonight, my dear?" added Shavra, chuckling as the young woman, just come up for service from a far corner of Ly'valle Hold, swooned visibly at the idea of being under the same roof as such famous guests. "Ask her if she still has time to prepare that roast chicken the lord sevalle so enjoyed on his last visit. Oh, and have the Master Healer send me an infusion of those herbs I mixed last week."

The servant girl murmured acknowledgement and bobbed respectfully before heading down the stairs, and Shavra slipped back into Crimson's suite with a smile of content. She padded through the receiving room and peeked cautiously through the bedroom door. Finding it empty, she took a step forward into the bedroom.

/tbc


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm back!" she called out, projecting her voice to the open bathing chamber door. "Are you decently under water, my lord sevalle?"

"You can come in, it's perfectly safe for your maiden eyes," came Crimson's laughing voice from beyond the door. He was up to his shoulders in the tub of warm soapy water, and the relief of being clean again was beyond words. The sight of Shavra's slender figure framed in the doorway made his eyes gleam bluely, and he nodded, holding up the sponge invitingly.

Shavra moved forward and took it from him, her lashes sweeping down as their fingers met briefly. If Crimson noticed the way she hastily moved behind him, or the added tinge of pink in her rosy cheeks, he gave no sign. A comfortable silence reigned in the room as Shavra pushed aside the long red hair so she could begin by stroking down his nape. His eyes closed as she began to hum a little tune beneath her breath, and he let his thoughts drift backwards to his earlier conversation with Dias.

_"Just one thing, Kai...look well into your heart before you declare yourself to Shavra. Take her out of nothing less than the same kind of love you have given me, or I swear -- it will not matter if I am in this life or the next - it will go ill with you indeed." _

_"Peace, Black Wing Dias Ragu. The Lady Holder is as dear to me as my own life. You need not fear on that score." _

Crimson allowed himself to relax as Shavra moved the sponge across his shoulders in soothing circles, her happy humming a pleasant counterpoint to the silence between them. From the past, another voice whispered to in his ear, bringing a faint smile to his lips. The memory rose vividly behind Crimson's lids - Scarface, flushed with wine at his wedding feast, his arm circled about Faulstis, both of them looking supremely content. Dias had been standing with them as well, his green eyes filled with humor to see their friends' obvious happiness.

Scarface had waved his wine goblet in the general direction of the bridal attendants, gilded in the rays of sunshine filtering through the leaves of the trees where they stood giggling under the watchful eyes of their chaperones.

_"Kai, my friend,"_ he had declared solemnly, _"Someday you're going to find out that only one person could ever occupy the empty place in your heart that you keep trying to fill by being such a womanizer." _

_"I seriously doubt it,"_ Crimson replied dryly, and noted the meaning look exchanged between Dias and Scarface. The latter snorted, tightening his grip on his new bride; the former chuckled in his quiet way, his eyes tracking a young woman with silver-gilt hair and dancing amethyst eyes who had astounded the Juliannes nobility by partnering Kuruda's King Iba Stola for a dance, and now moved through the figures with a grace that spoke of beauty yet to blossom.

_"You can never tell, Kai,"_ Scarface grinned, _"But mark my words...if ever, in this lifetime, you are offered a love worth keeping; think carefully before accepting. Or Dias and I will certainly come after you and knock some sense into your thick skull." _

Gentle fingers pushed lightly against Crimson's back, and he obeyed the silent signal, bending forward so that Shavra could reach more of him over the edge of the tub. He felt the lather cascade over his muscles, and then suddenly heard a soft giggle as her light fingers traced something over his back.

"What are you doing, Sha-chan?" he asked, glancing behind him, and smiled at the twinkling amethyst gaze sent his way.

"I've just branded you, Kai-sama," she replied, squeezing the sponge over his back to rinse away the lather and the characters of her name that she had traced over the hard muscles. "You're mine now. For as long as you stay in the tub, anyway."

Shavra's eyes slid away from Crimson's intent gaze, wondering if the sevalle had read between the light words the unspoken desire of her heart. How often had she wished for the right to claim Crimson as her own? Far too many times than was good for her peace of mind, she knew.

The Lady Holder had learned to love her blue-eyed sevalle over the years she had known him, and could not unlove him now, despite all that common sense and duty told her. The responsibilities of running Fort Ly'valle, mothering her fosterlings and the company of friends had kept her from turning into the classic portrait of love unrequited. Calling pride and her own bright nature to her aid, Shavra had grown even more desirable in men's eyes over time, never mind the empty space in her heart.

She was reaching out to sponge off some stray suds from the broad shoulders when Crimson's fingers lightly captured her slender wrist, pulling her forward so that he could see eye to eye with her over the rim of the tub. Shavra gasped softly in surprise at the gesture, then watched curiously as Crimson took the sponge out of her hand and dropped it into the water. Looking into his eyes, she felt herself drawn into his compelling gaze, the flash in their sapphire depths telling her that he saw in her eyes more than just the comfortable affection they shared as master and student, sevalle and Lady Holder.

"Once I loved a woman," he said at last, feeling the jump of her pulsebeats beneath his thumb on her wrist. "She was the sunlight of my life, and when I lost her, I thought there would be no other."

Shavra nodded, knowing that her mother was Crimson's first heart's love, and for all that Dias was fiercely cherished, the Lady Kyra would always hold a special place in his heart. Then Crimson spoke once more, and his words drove deep into Shavra's being.

"I thought there could be no other woman. . .until I met the one who now commands my heart. She is the rose of the early morning, the lightning that strikes in the heart of a summer storm. I would give all that I have to defend her honor and her happiness."

The beauty of Crimson's words, and the tenderness with which they were spoken, sliced into Shavra's heart, bringing tears to her eyes. She shook her head, wiping at her eyes with the fingers of her free hand, and said on a half-sob, "To be so loved is a marvelous thing. She is the most fortunate of women...!"

"Does the Lyonlight consider herself so blessed, then?" Crimson's mouth quirked into a half-smile at Shavra's stunned expression. "All those women, and never the right one. Never one who could fill the empty space in my life, not half as well as you, Sha-chan. You with your youth and your beauty, and here am I, old enough to be your father..."

"Silly man," smiled Shavra through tears that were suddenly tears of surging, tumultous joy. "Idiot! It wouldn't matter if you were twenty years younger or as old as the King himself, you would still be Kai Sink, and no other man could I love as well as I do you, my lord sevalle."

With that impassioned declaration, Shavra leaned over the tub to press a swift kiss to her sevalle's lips, a kiss that lingered and grew deeper as Crimson pulled his Lady Holder halfway over the rim of the tub so that he could part her mouth and taste the honeyed sweetness that lay within. When at last they parted, Shavra was soaked to the skin from the waist upwards, clothes moulded to her figure in a way guaranteed to stir a man's blood, never mind if he was already in a tub of rapidly cooling water. Shavra seemed to realize it as well, and slowly backed away, her eyes full of regret.

"I think, my lord sevalle, it would be best if I prepared for dinner."

"You do that, Sha-chan," agreed Crimson, his voice low and full of promise. Shavra chuckled and made for the door, pausing on its threshold to look over her shoulder at Crimson.

"Kai?"

"Yes?"

"I _do_ love you..."

Blue eyes flashed into amethyst, and smiles of understanding were traded across the room. Then suddenly the vision of light was gone, hurrying away to prepare for dinner. Crimson shut his eyes, reliving the moment of her kiss, and shook his titian head in wonder at having been gifted with his heart's desire twice - and not just in one lifetime, but on the same day, as well.

/tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Dias, bathed and attired in fresh clothes, was standing by one of the bay windows of Fort Lyvalle's breakfast room, reflecting on the events of the past and its consequences for the future. The Ragu family farm once stood on Lyvalle land; he had been Shavra's liegeman since his days of sevalle training at the Fort. The Lady Kyra had taken him under her wing as a squire, teaching him the ways of Kuruda's Court before he even crossed into the city.

"Because some day, Dias," Lady Kyra had told him, "When you are a sevalle, you will be required to attend the Four Devas ceremony in Juliannes. It will be to your great advantage if you can carry yourself as the young man of good breeding that you are, rather than a rough and ready fighter."

So Dias submitted to Lady Kyra's instructions with good grace, for she was a gentle teacher. Shavra was his special charge, much like his baby sister, and having her as his special charge whenever he reported to Lady Kyra was second nature to him.

Then came the awful day when his parents started to sicken from a mysterious disease, with the sevalle tournament so very close, and Dias as ready as ever he would be to capture the title. By the time his parents succumbed, the tournament had come and gone – and then hardly had they been buried when Elle herself began to sicken.

There was no question of continuing to train for the next sevalle tournament after it became known how much it would cost to heal her. Dias' original plan, to ask the Lady Kyra to foster Elle, was now totally out of the question, for he dare not risk bringing contagion into the Fort. Lord Avedon offered to help with the costs, out of appreciation for Dias' skills and his own affection for the lad – but Dias insisted to being enrolled as a valle, on the regular payroll, and would accept no other arrangement.

On occasion, Lord Avedon would lend Dias' skills as a weapons-maker to the Kuruda Army, where the young valle also promptly distinguished himself as a fighter who knew his business. It was there that Dias would meet Scarface, Crimson and Kain – the four of them forming a quartet to strike mortal fear into the heart of the enemy.

It was in the field that Crimson laid claim to him, in a relationship that endured through the rough and tumble of war and the season of uneasy peace that followed. Once, Crimson accompanied Dias back to Fort Lyvalle, the latter having broken his arm in battle and ordered by the doctor to take some time off from nearly a year of near-constant fighting. Lord Avedon had taken one look at the pair as they entered the Fort's great hall, and grinned broadly as Shavra launched herself bodily at Dias first, then, with slightly more decorum, greeted Crimson.

"Well, Kai," chuckled Lord Avedon at his best friend, "I see you've met our Shavra's liegeman. One of the best valles we have, and a good one to have at your back."

"Indeed he is," agreed Crimson, scooping Shavra up in his arms. "He goes on missions not even a sevalle would touch, and comes out with hardly a scratch. Definitely a credit to Lyvalle Hold."

"I'm glad you're friends," piped Shavra, surveying Dias with happy eyes from her new vantage point. "My two favorite people in all the world, after Mama and Papa. Will you stay long with us, Kai-sama?"

"Not this time, poppet – the King has need of me in Kuruda tomorrow. But I'll be back as soon as I can."

Dias sighed, remembering how his broken arm had kept him at the Fort with Lady Kyra, the day Avedon's brother Sethor murdered him in a mountain ambush. One soldier managed to escape with the news, and it had fallen to Lady Kyra to bundle up Shavra and order Dias to flee with her to Kuruda City, there to become the King's ward. Dias had left with a heavy heart, knowing the odds against Lady Kyra holding out against Sethor were very slim – but Shavra's life, as true heir of Fort Lyvalle, had to be preserved at all costs.

He had done his duty well, arriving with Shavra at the palace royal almost a week after Sethor seized Fort Lyvalle, killing the Lady Kyra to make his conquest complete. After securing the Lady Holder's welfare, he was off as a valle in the Kuruda army, continuing to earn more money for Elle's medical expenses. From a distance, he learned of Shavra's progress as the King's ward. After his retirement to Blorathan, Crimson approached him on Shavra's sixteenth birthday to ask for a sword worthy of her formal investiture as Lady Holder and Lioness of Kuruda. Dias responded by producing Lyorax – the Lion's Wing – a blade so in tune with its mistress that people swore it was enchanted.

It was with Lyorax that Shavra defeated her uncle Sethor in open combat, showing herself worthy of the training that Crimson had given her, transforming into the swordmistress Lyonlight as she dealt the death blow. Crimson had relayed the tale with pride, and something else in his voice that planted a hope in Dias' head.

Knowing there was little time left for him, he had wondered how to secure the futures of those he loved best. For Elle, his sister, there was Gau, whom he had asked to be her protector against the temptation of the dark. For Shavra, there would hopefully be Crimson. Dias chuckled to himself, thinking he had never thought to live to be a matchmaker for two people who obviously loved each other but were too conscious of duty to let their heart's desire have a say in their decisions.

When Shavra entered on Crimson's arm, one glance told him all he needed to know, and taking a goblet of wine from the table, he lifted it up in salute to them both. Crimson bowed solemnly, but Shavra's arms soon slipped around the Black Wing in a fierce hug.

Over her silvery head, Dias's emerald eyes met Crimson's sapphire ones. At what he saw there, his arms tightened protectively about Shavra, making her look upwards from his face to Crimson's and back again.

"Thank you, Dias-sama," she said, her amethyst eyes shining with unlooked-for happiness. Dias smiled tenderly down at his former charge, and tapped the tip of her nose lightly.

"Love is the only coin by which a love such as yours can truly be repaid, poppet," said the Black Wing gently, the old endearment learned from the Lady Kyra slipping easily from his lips. "Now, then, no tears, Sha-chan!"

"You must excuse me, my dearest Black Wing," smiled Shavra through the sudden moisture in her eyes. "It would seem that being so loved turns one into a watering pot."

"Take care of him for me, Sha-chan," Dias murmured into the silver-gilt hair, as she clung to him in gratitude for the gift of love he had given her. "When the time comes, dearest Lady Holder, keep our Kai close to your heart and love him till the grief of parting eases and he can smile at life again. Will you do this for me?"

"I promise, Dias-sama," came the solemn reply, and with another nod, Dias looked over at Crimson, emerald eyes glowing greenly.

"As for you, legendary womanizer of Kuruda," he drawled, in an imitation of Scarface that had them both bursting into laughter, so excellently was it done, "I need not repeat my words of this afternoon a second time."

"No. There will be no need of repetition, Dias. I have looked well to myself, and found my heart's delight," came the quiet, chuckling answer, and Shavra nodded her agreement, gesturing for them to take their places at the table.

Little did they know how close tragedy hovered about them, or how soon the Lady Holder would be called upon to fulfill her promise to the Black Wing.

//owari//

**Author's Note:** The canon continuation of this story can be found in Episodes 21 and 22 of the Shadow Skill TV anime series.


End file.
